1 Year at Freddy's
by Serpro15
Summary: Most people last only five nights. This one...well read and see. Warning: Lots of violence and intense fighting.
1. Chapter 1

**1 Year at Freddy's **

By TF-Lover

"No please stop!" A security guard by the name of Markus Turk, based off of his name tag was being dragged across a floor by an unknown assailant. Like many other Security Guards he'd failed in surviving the sadistic game that was played by the denizens of the hell hole known as Freddy Fazbear's Family Pizzeria. The place was badly in need of renovations having cobwebs, tile stains, and an unseemly odor.

"Your such a whiner. You lost the game now take your penalty." The voice was surprisingly calm and despite the towering black silhouette, minus the glowing blue eyes, it was very young and sounded almost like a teenagers voice. Dragged inside a door that said 'Employee's Only'. Screams were heard along with the sound of broken bones and tearing flesh. Suddenly everything goes black.

"And tonight's episode features the end of Markus Turk. Honestly?! I expected better from such a venerated War hero. I mean come on at least reach the 3rd Night for crying out loud! Fight back or do something." The voice came from a man dressed all in a red suit. And this was no Santa Clause. The suit was your classic business attire having gold buttons. The face was that of a young adult with salt and pepper hair, with a black mustache and goatee adorning his chin, and bright amber yellow eyes.

"Ummm boss," came a young androgynous voice. "Just how many more times do we have to do this? Between you and me…I don't want to hurt anymore people." The man's eyes glared at his communicator. "He then put on a sly grin.

"Have you completed the formula yet?"

"Not yet. The formula can automatize easily, but not keep em alive boss. This voice was the same as the one who had been dragging Markus Turk.

"Then I don't know how to fix you. You'll just have to keep trying and that means more games. I know its taxing my friends but please bear with me. This is all for your restoration after all. Until you've perfected the formula, don't ask me again. Ever. Understand. Or else I'll send GF to motivate you again.

"No need to do that!" this voice was definitely female. "We'll just try harder. Yeah harder than before!" The man turned off the comm link. And turned around to a screen full of silhouetted profile images.

"And that gentlemen is how you keep your slaves in line. All things aside you'll be receiving copies of your Snuff videos soon as your donations come in."

"Not so fast Mr. Manager."

"Excuse me."

"We're growing tired of the typical murders and sound effects. We want more juicy details. We'll be cutting off your funds unless we start getting more worthy work from you." The Managers fist slammed down on the desk.

"You can't do that to me! The donations you send barely keep my business afloat!"

"Then you better start delivering. First you promised us sentient robots, then a formula that autotomizes people. Now Snuff films? If we don't start getting our money back we'll juice you dry." All the screens went blank.

The Manager growled. How was he supposed to do this now? If snuff wasn't whetting those fat bastards anymore what else would?" Suddenly he got an e-mail. Opening it he saw it was a resume for the job of being Security Guard at the pizzeria. He then grinned and chuckled. Even though he was the enemy of him, God had blessed him with a tantalizing new possibility.

Mike Schmitz, wasn't like most guys, because she wasn't one. She was simply went by Mike since her real name Michel Alexander Schmitz, was too long a name and since she was a lover of mechanics and the supernatural, most wouldn't dare call her a girly-girl. She was the reigning champ of martial arts, wrestling, and volley ball at her school and no 'guy' could hold a candle to her. Unfortunately her latest debacle had gotten her expelled from school and kicked out of her parent's house.

She was currently living in a small 1 bed apartment and had been searching for jobs. Her resume wasn't however what you'd expect. She was a grade A student, but mechanics around town wouldn't take her seriously, and no schools would hire her.

Then she heard about Freddy Fazbears Family Pizzeria. Right now the Security Guard job was taken but she'd heard a rumor about how no one ever lasted over a week or less. Meaning the job would be open soon enough. Sure enough the wanted Ads came out but surprisingly no ad for the job and her rent was due soon. She was just about to give up when she got an e-mail.

"Dear Mr. Schmitz,

Freddy Fazbear's Family Pizzeria would like to welcome you to our family. For  
>$4.00 an hour we're willing to try you out. Funds are limited at this time so<br>please understand. The hours are from 12 am to 6 am and you will be given hands  
>on help for your first nights on the job. Simply sign on the dotted line after reading<br>the rules and regulations below.

Freddy's Fazbear Family Pizzeria does not hold any responsibility for any injuries, medical emergies, disapearances, bpdily harm, death, or dismemberment to the one working at Freddy Fazbear's Family Pizzeria.  
>The Security Guards job is to provide maintenance for the Animatronics and not cause them any harm in any sort of way. This includes messing with their programming, and harming them in any form of self-defense.<br>Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah  
>Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah<br>Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah  
>Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah<br>Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah  
>Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah<br>Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah  
>Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah<br>Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah  
>Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah<br>Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah  
>Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah<br>Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah  
>Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah<br>Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah  
>Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah<p>

_X

It was a no brainer.

"Mike Schmitz." Crossbones, skull, crossbones, skull. And hello new job, with new friends, and best of all money! Wait a minute…MR?! Oh they are so dead! Well they just better not make me wear no stupid skirt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well Ms. Schmitz it seems everything's in order." The Manager grinned revealing pointed eye teeth. "Again sorry about the typo on your e-mail. You must understand that your resume was easily misleading."

Mike was sitting across from the Manager of Fazbears Entertainment. She was a young teenager in appearance around the age of 16 or so but was actually a bone a fide adult. She wore a black shirt with a skull on the front ragged jeans and had her lovely red hair in a pony tail. Her eyes were green and she had a piercing on her right ear. She was rather unnerved at this man. She'd totally forgotten to dress for success but he was gawking at her and handing her the job without a second thought.

"Its okay Mr…"

"Just call me boss. Now I know that there have been rumors about no one ever lasting past a week but this is all just unfounded hish hosh. Our restaurant is very safe and meets all safety requirements. In fact it's a known fact that we treat all our employees like family and all our past charges of health code violations and that unfortunate incident in 1987 have been wiped clean. If you'll sign here I hope you'll join our little family."

"Isn't there a dress code or something I should be worried about?" She signed her name.

"A uniform will be provided. Specially hand made for you with all the love and caring that we provide for kids."

"Uh thanks. But will this uniform have any skirts? I really don't like skirts you see and I was hoping…"

"Oh would you look at the time. I really must be on my way. I hope you enjoy yourself Ms. Schmitz."

"Ummm right…boss…but could you tell me if I need to wear…" But he was gone walking out the door.

"Lets see this should be the place." Mike walked into the front door and instantly felt nauseated. "Quality service my foot. I suppose they expect me to clean this place too." Mike continued to the party room. And there on a platform was three of the animatronics. Mike smiled seeing the main attraction and leader of the band, a large animatronic brown bear wearing a black bow tie and top hat. "Hi Freddy! Who's a good bear? You know I remember long ago when I saw you when I was just a kid. You were a lot less fuzzy back then you know. Hey there Chica still keeping these boys in line? And Bonnie the bonafide maestro of the guitar. Ahoy me matey's do you know where I can find ol Captain Foxxy?" Mike was having so much fun she failed to notice a man walking up behind her.

"Excuse me ma'am?" Mike jumped and whirled only to see a man in a delivery man's uniform. "Are you the new security guard here?"

"Oh yes, yes I am. Mike Schmitz at your service."

"I have a package for you from Fazbear Entertainment. Just sign here." Mike signed and was handed a small box. The man then hightailed it out of there like the Furies of Greek Mythology were after him. Mike looked at her watch 10 pm. Taking the package she went towards the back. Inside she found a room with wide open doors on either side. A droning Desk fan and a room covered in posters, newspaper clippings and a security monitor hooked up to a tablet. Setting down the package she opened it to find her uniform. It was a white button up shirt, a grey-ish tan vest with a badge and a tan short skirt.

"Ooooh! I just knew I'd have to deal with this crud. Gah! I hate skirts and this one is more revealing than most!" She was tempted to wear her pants but decided she wouldn't risk the job just yet. So after changing she sat down and began to thumb through the various cameras looking for Foxxy. "Ahhh there you are you cute rascal…oh…umm what happened to you. Your all torn up and it seems like your out of order…awwww…poor thing. Those kids sure can be rough. I remember when that…thing…used to be beat up a lot as well at the older joint."

12 O' Clock finally rolled around and the lights died down outside. Suddenly the phone started ringing.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."

"What? That's the only risk?!" Mike was now very nervous. "Its got to be a joke it's just got to."

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

"Yeah right I doubt that. They're just trying to scare me. I've been a member of the Supernatural Club for 7 years and nothing spooky ever was real. I'll just check the monitor to be sure…..where's Bonnie?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The barely lit room was eerily silent except for the low droning of the desk fan. Mike was in the room staring unbelievably at her desktop monitor. Mike was a known supernatural fan so she couldn't deny what she'd just seen. An animatronic in the blink of an eye had just vanished off the stage. Bonnie the purple rabbit. After checking other camera's she'd found him again…two rooms away.

"This can't be happening…this simply can't be happening."

"Haha…hahaha." Came a deep and strange chortle from down the hall. Getting out of her chair she rushed to one of the doors and peeking around the corner saw only darkness. Flipping the light on Mike screamed as she saw Bonnie's face illuminated reaching for her. Ducking back inside her fist slammed down on the door button making a thick steel door drop down sealing the exit.

Mike grabbed the phone trying to dial for help but then she noticed the call out wire was cut only allowing incoming calls to make it through. Mike roared in frustration.

"Hey there." Mike whirled to see Chica the big yellow bird tapping on the window. "Want some pizza!" Mike screamed and slammed the other door button having another huge thick door slam down.

"This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening!" Mike said as she curled up into a fetal position. She checked outside her room and it looked like Chica and Bonnie were gone as mysteriously as they'd appeared. Opening the doors all was dark again.

"What was that…was I just hallucinating…or…did it really happen?" Nothing new happened for a couple of hours. She just kept checking the video feed. Bonnie and Chica made a few moves but there seemed to be no problems. That is until just before 6 of clock rolled around suddenly everything went black and dark. Mike began to huff and puff as she sat stock still in the darkness. She cursed herself for letting the power run out by having the doors stay closed. Suddenly bright lighted eyes pierced the darkness as a musical tune began to play. All seemed lost until just as the tune stopped. A loud ding donging sound was heard followed by the YAY of children as 6:00 rolled around. Suddenly the animatronic was heard sighing and walking away. That sigh…was almost…human.

For 20 minutes Mike just sat in her chair her hands gripping the tablet so tightly that she didn't even notice her relief coming in.

"Hey you okay?" Mike turned to face him as his hand touched her shoulder and shrieked judo flipping him over her shoulder. "Dammit freak! What's wrong with you?!" Ahhh…I think you dislocated my arm. I'll have your job for…wait…are you crying?"

"Their alive….their alive!" The man who's tag read Jose sighed and lifted his hand, the uninjured one, to pick her up. "Is everything okay ma'am…you seem to be very shaken…do you need a trip home or something?"

Once Mike was back home she immediately called up her boss. The rumors, the secrets, the legends, for the first time in her life she'd encountered the paranormal and she never wanted to ever again.

"Hello Ms. Schmitz I take it you had a rough night last night. Jose tells me you flipped him when he tried to help you. What's that all about anyways, we don't usually allow such physical injury to go unpunished. But he's willing to not convict you on any charges as you seemed out of it when the shift came."

"Shut it you prick. Do you know what I went through last night? The Animatronics were hunting me and I almost died. Why didn't you warn me? I'm going to sue you for everything you have!"

"Were you drinking last night Ms. Schmitz. You sound rather drunken and incoherent. Since this is your first night I'll let it slide…this time. Now Ms. Schmitz allow me to elaborate on why Sueing me would be a bad idea…I control those animatronics and should you ever threaten me again I will see to it no one even knows you exist by tomorrow night. You see I've done some digging and I know of your financial position. You need this job and can't afford to lose it. Your whole case is based on your so-called experience last night. You need proof and I control the video feed of those cameras. You have nothing and right now I control everything about your life. I have friends in high places and if you ever talk to me that way again I'll see to it you never existed. And no one will miss you. Oh yes…I know about your past. And as of now you'll work for me until you're of no use. Your performance last night was less than ideal I suggest you work harder. Your life is in my hands now. You're no different than those four. An animatronic. No free will, you dance to my tune, you belong to me and have no way to escape. I look forward to seeing you later tonight." The phone was hung up. Mike was stunned. Could he actually do that to her…and what did he mean about the Animatronics. Unable to escape? One thing was for sure right now was the time to cry.


End file.
